


Ill and Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Cute, Dorkiness, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson done messed up. But he has an idea on how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/gifts), [Flamingsalamanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingsalamanders/gifts), [GenerallyDisinterested](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyDisinterested/gifts).



> So thanks to Miss ~~Queenofevil~~ , I somehow started shipping Madison and Burr (Madchill? Ill and chill? Arison?).  
> So this happened.  
> GIFTING THIS TO ALL WHO HELPED
> 
> EDIT: My internet bestie made a new Ao3 so instead of Miss Queenofevil she's now GenerallyDisintrested and I relate. Anyway, y'all should go check her out if you like Merlin or Super Girl

“Hey, wanna know a secret?” Jefferson asked Burr one morning.

“If you tell me, it wouldn’t be a secret.”

“Can’t you just say yes or no, for once?”

“No.”

“I hate you.”

Burr laughed, and shook his head. “Go ahead. Shoot.”

Jefferson sat up on his bed to look at his roommate who was reading at the small table in the middle of their kitchen.

“Theodosia is moving to Britain for a guy.”

Burr paused, and looked up from his book, and faced Jefferson.

“What?”

Jefferson nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t believe it either, but I guess she was seeing him for about a month now. Just never told anyone,” he gave shrug. “Kinda of a bitch move if you ask me. I mean, she did have quite a few admirers.”

 _Yes. Me included,_ Burr thought. He clenched his jaw. He was both upset at this information and the fact that Jefferson inadvertently called Theodosia a bitch.

“I’m going for a walk,” he stated, placing down his book and standing up.

Jefferson realised his mistake. “Wait. Burr, I didn’t mean to be like that. I was just trying to--?”

“Trying to what? Break the news?”

“Well. Yes.”

Burr scoffed. “Next time. Don’t.”

He stomped out of their dorm.

Jefferson felt guilty. Which was rare. Like Burr getting angry rare.

“Fuck,” he hissed, angry at himself. He was going to have to fix this.

**...**

It had been a week since the Theodisa Incident when Jefferson dragged him out of his dorm to ‘hang out’. Which mostly consisted of Jefferson talking. He grew tired of that really quickly. Usually, he didn’t mind hearing Jefferson talked. Usually, he takes a mental notes of what he said the next time he had to talk Hamilton. Usually. If he wasn’t angry.

“...To which she replied with-- Burr are you even listening?”

 _No_. “Yes,” he lied, trying to focus.

Burr had plans today. He really did. He was going to get ahead in history and catch up on one of his shows. He was finally getting over his moping process. Then Jefferson decided he would help... What did he do to end up in his group of people?

“...Hamilton...”

_Right. Alexander._

It always came back around to Alex. Somehow, someway. He was either helping him, reprimanding him, or calling him out. There was no lie that Burr and Hamilton were made for each other. In some weird way.

“...re in love, right?” Jefferson asked, and stopped walking to look at Burr, waiting for an answer.

Burr gave a nod. “Right,” he agreed to something.

Jefferson rolled his eyes, and shook his head. “You don’t even know what you’re agreeing with, do you?”

“I... No, I don’t. I was distracted.”

“I could tell,” Jefferson muttered. “If you didn’t want to hang out, you could have just said so. I’d _hate_ to be boring you.”

Burr raised an eyebrow. He had a million of ways to respond to that, but instead he made no comment as they stopped in front of a burger joint. The two were going to grab lunch with one of Jefferson’s closest friend. James Madison. Burr heard Jefferson talk about him a lot, but never met him. He didn’t really _want_ to meet someone who was actually friends with Jefferson.

He can barely handle the man himself.

“Come on,” Jefferson prompted walking into the burger point. “You need to eat. You haven’t since dinner last night.”

Then there was _that_ side of Jefferson. The caring side. He didn’t show it often. At least, not to Burr. Maybe to Madison. Still, it always caught him off guard when it did happen.

Burr followed. Jefferson told the hostess a table for three, and that there was a James Madison on his way. They sat down, and when Burr was handed his menu he realised just how hungry he was.

After she left, it was quiet for a moment before spoke up Burr.

“Thank you,” he told him, rather have Jefferson gloat now instead of later.

Jefferson’s smile easily morphed into one of his victorious smirks. He opened his mouth to speak, but not to reply to Burr.

“James!” Jefferson exclaimed, standing up.

“Thomas,” James greeted, sliding down the booth seat. “I didn’t miss the waitress, did I?”

Jefferson shook his head, taking the aisle seat. James extended his hand to Burr, who took it.

“James Madison.”

“Aaron Burr.”

Jefferson looked please. Like he had this planned for months.

“And now the whole gang has met,” he declared, going back to the menu.

“The gang?” Burr asked, retracting his hand and picking up his own menu.

Jefferson nodded, but didn’t elaborate. Burr looked over to Madison, with a look confusion. Madison looked back with a shrug. With a silent sigh, Aaron continued to figure out what he wanted.

**...**

Burr found the conversation much more enjoyable now that Madison showed up. Jefferson had a tendency to go into rants or be malicious to certain people (Hamilton) but James knew how to stop him.

They really were best friends.

“But you have to admit that Hamilton is trying to destroy the student council.”

Burr laughed. “You’re only saying that because you’re afraid he’s going to try running for president instead of treasury again, this year.”

“Really? Hamilton’s going to try presidency?” Madison asked.

Jefferson tsked. “So Burr says.”

Burr shrugged. “That’s what he told me.”

“Wait, Burr, you’re friends with Hamilton?”

Burr frowned and looked over at Jefferson who shrugged.

“What? I don’t go around saying who is in your other friend group.”

Madison sighed. “Moving on. If he’s going against you, Thomas, than you shouldn’t worry. We all know student council is a popularity. You’ll win by a landslide.”

Burr laughed, and shook his head.

“What?” Madison asked.

“Don’t underestimate him,” Jefferson answered for him. “Have you read any of his blogs?”

Madison and Jefferson went back and forth, talking about Hamilton and where he rated on the scale of popularity. Burr was tempted to say how he thought about running for president, but he wouldn’t dare say that in front of Jefferson.

So he kept quiet for a minute. It occurred to Burr that maybe Jefferson liked Hamilton. He just wasn’t sure how to cope with it. So his answer was to be a prick to him. Made sense. Everyone Burr knew had or has a crush on Hamilton. Himself included. Not that he would say that either.

“Look, all I’m saying is that he has to be hiding something.”

“That’s not what were you saying at all, Thomas.”

“Well it’s what I’m saying now. Burr. What do you think?” Jefferson asked. “Is Hamilton hiding something?”

Burr thought for a moment, before shrugging. “Aren’t we all?”

Jefferson huffed. “I’m not playing that game. Yes or no.”

It was quiet as both Jefferson and Madison stared at Burr. Burr eventually gave in.

“If you’re really that curious, why don’t you go find out?”

Jefferson took a deep breath, not even bothering to hide how annoyed he is. Madison interrupted before Jefferson did anything though.

“He’s the treasurer right? Maybe he’s sneaking some cash out,” Madison offered.

Jefferson took this into consideration. “Why would Hamilton need to steal money from our school?”

“Maybe he’s in debt?”

“Or maybe he’s paying someone off?” Burr added.

“Maybe he has a whore,” Jefferson muttered, but both Madison and Burr heard him. “I’ll be right back,” he said, sliding out of the booth.

Burr sighed, and once he was out of an earshot, he spoke without thinking (Which was rare).

“What an asshole.”

“Tell me about it.”

Burr paused and looked at Madison. They two were in a silent stare off.

“I thought you two were best friends?”

“That does not make him less of an ass. We originally weren’t even friends. He took a liking to me and I agreed with his ideas but I didn’t like him. I grew out of that.”

Burr raised an eyebrow. “I’m impressed.”

Madison laughed. “You seem to be holding up well too.”

“Barely. I think he keeps me around because I’m friends with Hamilton.”

“You really didn’t want to come out today, did you?”

Burr shook his head. “No. I got dragged out.”

Madison nodded. “Did he play the ‘you didn’t have to come’ card?”

Burr laughed, feeling himself relax. Madison wasn’t all that bad. In fact, they were a lot alike. He was more level headed than Jefferson. And Hamilton. He was a pretty cool guy, actually. Plus, it helped that he was kinda cute. Not that Burr would admit that to anyone.

Jefferson came back, and the three moved topics to classes. They were talking about the basics. Math, history (Which was one of Burr’s favorite subjects), science, economics, and then came something interesting.

“Any big projects coming up?” Jefferson asked.

Madison let out a groan. “Yeah. My film study teacher wants us to rewrite the ending to Point Break remake. Make it more...”

“Realistic and meaningful? A proper ending?” Burr asked, putting on a fake British Accent.

Madison started cracking up, as Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

“Wait,” Madison asked, as he composed himself. “Do you have ‘King’ George too?”

Burr nodded with an amused smile. “Yeah. I have his three pm class.”

“Me too! How come I haven’t seen you?”

“No idea. I tend to hide in the back.”

“Understandable.”

Jefferson smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles. One of those smiles that remind Burr he’s human.

**...**

It turned out that Madison and Burr had quite a bit in common. Besides being in the same class, they both enjoy the fall season, they prefer going to the discount theatre, and cupcakes taste differently than normal cake.

“They are literally made of the same mix half the time!” Jefferson argued. “They taste the same.”

“Not quite,” Madison argued.

“There’s a slight difference.”

“Really? What?”

“There’s less amount of ingredients in cupcake batter.”

“Makes them less sweet and taste slightly different.”

“You guys are impossible,” Jefferson muttered, shaking his head.

Burr and Madison laughed, sharing a winning look with each other. The three talked a bit more before Madison let out a sigh.

“Alright. I have to be going. I got papers that need to be done.”

Jefferson slid out of the booth to let Madison out.

“Hm, don’t study too hard. I don’t need to be taking care of two people.”

Burr rolled his eyes. “I don’t need taken care of."

Madison smirked, turning over to Burr. “I’m really glad Jefferson dragged you out of the house,” he told him, extending a hand for Burr to shake.

Burr shook his hand again, smiling a bit brighter than he probably should have been.

“Yeah... Me too.”

**...**

It was a week after Madison met Burr, Jefferson and Madison were hanging around in Madison’s dorm.

“You know... You seem a lot happier,” Jefferson pointed out. “Despite what happened with Dolly.”

Madison shrugged, as he continued working on his homework. “I couldn’t keep moping around.”

Jefferson nodded. “It’s just weird that it happened after you met Burr.”

James turned to face Jefferson. “Sometimes making friends help elevate people’s moods.”

“Right... Friends.”

“Yes. Friends.”

“Burr’s bi, you know.”

Madison felt his ears burning, and instead of responding he got back to work. Jefferson smirked as he caught James grinning a bit.

**...**

Three days later, Jefferson came into their dorm to see Burr and Madison making out. They quickly pulled away from each other, clearing their throats.

“I can leave, you don’t have to stop.”

Madison turned around to see Jefferson. The two seemed to have silent conversation.

“Just don’t make a me--”

“Goodbye, Thomas,” both Burr and Madison said at the same time when he left the room.

**...**

It’s been a little less month since Madison and Burr got together. Burr had to admit that Jefferson did make up for his mistake. After he met Madison, him and Jefferson got closer. Which confirmed Burr’s earlier observation.

“Jefferson, want to know a secret?” Burr asked.

“That won’t make it a secret, but sure, I’ll bite.”

“Alexander broke up with Eliza.”

There was a pause.

“Because he admitted he rather date someone else.”

Jefferson kept quiet, as if he was trying to decided if was telling the truth.

Burr was telling the truth. Alexander (They got along better after he started dating Madison), told him he started liking someone else more. That someone being a male that he shouldn’t like. He refused to do anything besides break up Eliza. He did say if something happened on the other party’s part, it’d be a different story. Sure he didn’t use names, but he didn’t need to. Burr caught his drift.

"Someone he shouldn’t like.”

Jefferson licked his lips in thought.

“I have to go.”

He stood up quickly and almost tripped over himself trying leave.

“Oh and Burr?”

“Yes?”

“Madison’s birthday is next Wednesday.”


End file.
